The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide the support mechanisms to each Project and Core within the Center to foster interaction both within the program and with the outside scientific community. This core will support bi-weekly interactions between the Projects and Cores, as well as communication software to allow daily face to face interactions, if necessary. This core will support a full time Program Coordinator (PC) who will provide administrative support to the program and will be responsible for coordinating and maintaining the continuity of the administrative work flow and communication. The PC will ensure that all administrative deadlines are met, and will have the responsibility for organizing and coordinating all the travel including, monthly program meetings, annual retreats and attendance of the project leaders to the annual NIAID meeting Immune Mechanism of Virus Control. The project coordinator will report to the principal investigator (PI) on all administrative aspects of the program, and in conjunction with the PI, will prepare reports and budgetary materials, coordinate activity with the business office and manage correspondence with collaborators. The PC will also be involved in the preparation of reports, publications, etc., as well as the filing of any appropriate protocols or other documentation needed in connection with the research. Additional duties will be organizing the transfer of materials (mice, tissues, viruses) between laboratories and the sharing of reagents with the scientific community. The Core will also support a yearly retreat which will include attendance by members of the External Scientific Advisory Board for the Center, and select invited speakers to foster interaction with the viral immunology community as a whole. In summary, this Core is the glue that will hold the Center together, and allow the free and easy exchange of scientific discoveries between the Projects and Cores within the Center, and between the Center and the scientific community.